Forever Faithful
by Sanumarox123
Summary: My first Kick story! Just a random one-shot about if Jack's dad died... and Kim was there to comfort him. I'm no good at descriptions [who is?] but... read! K to T.


**10/29/12: So I updated this so that there are no A.N.'s in the middle of the story. Thank you **Silverdawn2167 for the heads up!

**I'll be posting new stuff soon… after Hurricane Sandy. Best wishes to everyone, and good luck!**

I hope Hurricane Sandy doesn't make me lose power… Cause then no Kickin' It… :\

** (**_this is where the AN started off)_

_**This is my first Kickin' It story. I'm new to this fandom, but not new to Fanfiction. I've mainly been writing about Zevie, Delena, and Peddie…but I am in love with Kick, have been ever since I saw Kickin' It in Hungary over the summer, and have been dying to write a story about my new OTP!**_

_**The title will make sense by the end of the story.**_

_**Hope you like!**_

_**Sorry if it's a bit AU. This story itself took 5 days… I don't know why… maybe because I mainly write during Religion class, which is 40 minutes long… It's kinda confusing, especially the end.**_

_**Sorry! But IF you review, then constructive critism, please. Nothing mean or hurtful.**_

_**~Allysa**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything mentioned in this story that seems like a brand. I only own my own inspiration and my mind. Oh, and my notebook.**_

Kim was over at Jack's house on a Sunday night, around 9:30PM at night, trying to do her homework while straining her ears to hear what Jack's mom was telling her son outside Jack's closed bedroom door. After about 10 minutes, Jack came in, his face streaked with tears. Kim heard him and turned around on Jack's swirly chair.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Kim somewhat yelped as she ran over to Jack and hugged him. Jack had never cried in front of her (except for one time), and especially not in front of Jerry, Eddie, and Milton.

"My dad's dead."

Kim's arm slacked from where they were around Jack's neck, and she put a little space between the two of them.

Jack's dad had gone away when Jack was eight, seven years ago. Mr. Howard (he had changed his name) had left his (ex) wife with Jack, his little sister Chlöe, and the (then) nearly 10-year old Elizabeth. Then, two years ago on Jack's birthday, September 25th, Mr. Howard had called out of the blue. He said he needed to see his only son, wanting to make up for the last seven years.

When Jack (and Kim, for the record. Jack needed support) had shown up at the designated time and place, Mr. Howard failed to show.

That was the first time Jack had ever cried in front of Kim. Kim shook her head, trying to stop reminiscing in the past.

Even though Mr. Howard had never been there for any of his kids, he was still Jack's father, right? That counted for something!

"Right." Jack said as he wiped his bloodshot eyes on his sleeves and sat down on his bed. Kim hadn't realized she'd spoken that last thought aloud. "That's why I'm sad. Not because my father is DEAD, or alive! Because he was never there! Because he didn't care!" Jack threw his pencil and gym bag from his bed across the room. Jack's face was red, mad now.

Now it was Kim's turn to cry. This side of Jack scared her. He was always the one who calmed all their friends down in their fits of anger. This was different.

"Oh, come on, Kim! Don't cry!" Jack jumped up from his slumped positing on the bed, startled by Kim's sudden change of mood. He gathered Kim into his arms and tried to soothe her. This act of kindness made her cry even harder; she didn't know why the feeling of his strong, warm, arms made her feel so good. Jack, mistaking her tears for sadness, held her tighter to him and, on a sudden burst of confidence, kissed the blond girl's forehead.

She shuddered, not sure whether to break away or to stay in this position that felt so right and wrong at the same time. As Kim debated on her choices, she felt Jack pull away.

Kim turned, trying to hide her reddened face. Jack gripped her chin and made her look at him. He had a serious look on his face, but his eyes were twinkling.

"Listen, Kim. There's nothing to be ashamed of for crying. Everyone normal does it. So, now we all know the truth: you're not an alien!"

She managed a laugh, but the situation soon turned even more awkward. The two friends faced each other, crossing and uncrossing their arms, until Jack had the brilliant idea of sitting down on the bed. Kim sat down in the whirly chair, and sighed.

That was when she realized the time the digital clock read: 9:56 PM. Her limit at Jack's house was 10 PM, and it was nearing that time. Jack must have realized the time too, because he got up and walked to the cordless phone on his dresser. He picked it up and dialed a number.

"Yes, Mrs. Crawford? It's Jack. Kim has something to ask you. Yes, yes I'll hand the phone over."

Jack held out the phone, motioning for Kim to come over. She glared at him, mouthing foul words, but picked up the phone. She knew what he wanted her to ask; she just didn't want to.

"Yes, Mom? Yeah, it's me. Yeah…um… I have a question…Yes, Um… Well… You know what? Here's Jack, he can explain the situation more clearly than I could- Yes, yes. MOM! THAT'S SO EMBARESSING! Who says that- Hm? Yes, here he is." Kim smirked at Jack, knowing that he was going to have a hard time explaining. Kim's mom had policies; this question was going to drive her over the edge.

"Hello, it's me, Jack, again. Well thank you, Mrs. Crawford! Yes, Kim does comment on my grammar. A lot." He winked at Kim, ignoring the frustrated sigh that came from the latter. Her mother was an English teacher; she always managed to compare Jack's grammar with her own daughter's. He turned fully towards Kim, slowly walking towards her. He leaned down and stared into her eyes. She bit back a gasp; his eyes always managed to mesmerize her.

"Yes. Yes, I'll tell her. I'm sure that it'll make her glad to stay here with her best friend in his time of loss." Jack dried a fake tear and continued. "Why, yes, Mrs. Crawford! I do enjoy talking in third person myself! Thank you, I'll make sure she knows. Thank you, goodbye!"

Jack put down the phone but did not turn around as he said, "Kim. Your mom said that you can stay here for the night." He embellished his sentence with a flourish of hands. "You're welcome, m'lady."

Kim didn't do anything, knowing it wouldn't have been of any use. "You seem to be in a good mood for someone who just lost a family member."

Jack shrugged. "I just figured that I can't be sad or else I'll ruin my life. I decided to look on the positive side of things. Now Mom can marry Patrick! She's been worried that maybe Dad would come back and do something." Patrick was Mrs. Anderson's boyfriend… soon to be fiancée.

"That isn't nice."

"I know, but what else can I think. 'Ooh, let's go see if I can dance on a trampoline now that Dad's gone'? No." Jack came towards where Kim was still sitting on the desk chair. "But I can do this-" He ticked her, "Without any guilt, Kimmy."

"HEY! DON'T TICKLE ME! AND DON'T CALL ME KIMMY." Kim gasped and punched Jack. He stopped. "But wait, didn't your dad like me?"

"He had nothing against you, he just didn't like us hanging out. He thought we were going to fall in love or something." Jack laughed. "Imagine, us!"

Kim didn't answer. She turned to the desk, not sure why Jack's reaction bothered her.

"Hey. Kim. Come on!"

She swirled around. "Fine. Let's just finish this homework and go to bed or something."

Jack imitated her, mocking her. "Fine. Let's do something else."

Kim flung out a punch, but Jack caught her hand, tracing the vein patterns like it was an intricate piece of art.

"Hmm…" Jack murmured.

Kim's breath caught in her throat. "Um… Jack?" She could barely breath.

Jack leaned closer, his breath brushing her neck. "Yes, Kim?"

Kim couldn't move. She closed her eyes, in order not to see the smirk of satisfaction on his face, and as if to make the whole scene go away. "Um…"

He leaned even closer, his lips near her ear. "Yes, Kimmy?"

Kim opened her mouth and eyes to retort, the special moment gone. "Forget it, Jack. Let's just finish the homework and get to bed."

Jack shifted his position so that he was back sitting on the other swirly chair and leaned back. "Wow, talk about perverted."

Kim ignored the comment and turned to the textbook in front of her. She felt a hand slip into hers, and saw that Jack had tears in his eyes.

"I still miss him."

Kim faced Jack and hugged him. "It'll get better, Jack. You have a great family who'll be there for you, me, the gang, Rudy…" Jack hugged her back fiercely.

"Thanks, Kim."

The hug had all the unsaid words the two couldn't say. That they would always be there for each other, no matter what.

**A.A.-A.A**

And on that night, even though there was work to do, the two best friends formed a new bond. One that would make them everlasting friends, for there are certain things you can only tell your closest friends, and those words are [for Jack and Kim], "Faithful. Forever."

Some relationships are meant to be fearful, others not so much. Their friendship, the strong bond they shared, was one to be trusted in. To be forever faithful to one another, that is a whole different bond best friends can share.

_**Fine.**_

**Well. That was weird. I hope I didn't mess up too much. First impressions are good impressions, right?**

**Leave your thoughts in reviews, or if you want, PM me with any thoughts on this.**

_**Follow me on twitter: sanumarox123**_

"_**We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi!"**_

**Allysa_is_Out**


End file.
